Nanashi (Canon, Shin Megami Tensei)/Muhammedmco
|-|Godslayer Nanashi= |-|Creator Nanashi= Summary Nanashi (lit. "Nameless") is the protagonist of Shin Megami Tensei IV Final. A member of the Hunters, he is killed during a mission, only to be resurrected by the mysterious demon Dagda. Due to circumstances seemingly unexplained, Nanashi is revived not as a human, but as something else: A Godslayer. Now, he walks a violent path, either with the goal of saving humanity from the Creator's tyranny, slaying him and bringing true freedom in the process, or to usurp the Creator's throne and rule in his place. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 1-A | At least 1-A Name: Nanashi Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Godslayer, Undead, Reincarnation of King Akira | God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 4 and 7. Nanashi is a walking, re-animated corpse sustained by Dagda's powers, having a bodily temperature dangerously close to hypothermia and unusually high blood-pressure. Can be resurrected by Dagda at any point after his death, returning to the last point in time that happened before), Summoning, Reality Warping (Through Observation, Nanashi is capable of shaping Reality itself in accordance to his views, with this power functioning through The Axiom itself Observing the world through his eyes. All humans half-demons and former humans can use Observation to some degree, which changes reality to match the user’s subjective experiences. As a Messiah, can easily affect beings on the level of YHVH due to his connection to The Axiom), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Regeneration Negation (High-Godly. Capable of denying the resurrection granted by ties with The Axiom possessed by Demons), and Power Nullification with Observation, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Lightning, Water, Earth and Wind), Death Manipulation (Can inflict instant death to comparable foes with Death-based spells and attacks), Nonexistence Erasure (Far stronger than characters capable of destroying and harming pure nothingness, as well as nonexistent beings, with nothing but normal attacks), Curse Manipulation, Magic Negation (Capable of nullifying all statistics amplification from all foes with Dekaja, and remove all magic-reflecting shields with Makaracoerce), Status Effect Inducement (Poison, Sleep, Charm, Panic, Bind, Sick and Mute), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Healing (Can fully restore his vitality and that of his allies with Mediarahan, and doing the same thing while healing all status ailments with Salvation) and Resurrection (Can resurrect a deceased ally with their vitality fully restored with Samarecarm), Probability Manipulation (Can completely avoid weak enemy encounters for an entire full-moon cycle with Estoma), Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly), Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Observation is capable of debasing and vastly weakening the powers of Demons, being capable of transforming Supreme Gods who were once vastly more powerful than the likes of Demiurge into mere fallen angels), Resistance Negation (Can cast Almighty Attacks which bypass all magical defenses and natural resistances. Upon acquiring his Awakened Power, all of Nanashi's attacks became able to pierce through all defenses and resistances), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (As his Godslayer, Nanashi's Body and Soul are under the control of Dagda, who can freely seize control over them to make him a puppet. Unaffected by Mephistopheles' attempts to control his Soul due to Dagda's interference), as well as Probability Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Fought the likes of Odin even when the latter had Gungnir, which never misses its target and always kills the enemy in one hit), Resistance to Resistance Negation, Chaos Manipulation, Power Nullification, Petrification, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Fate Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Void Manipulation, and a vast array of other abilities (Capable of doing battle with Demons who are capable of creating and fully manipulating entire Universes with their existences alone, and of reproducing these powers effortlessly, having managed to proceed through them with nothing but brute force) | All previous Power and Abilities to immensely higher degrees, as well as Abstract Existence (Type 2), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can likely return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Type 4; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Creator Nanashi is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demons far weaker than Creator Nanashi are capable of maintaining the existence of the very concept of time across infinity, and of overwriting universes and their past and future with new ones containing different laws. Scaling from Polaris, who is capable of rewinding and administrating time on a multiversal scale, affecting even voids of complete nothingness which consume concepts and ideas), Law Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Holds complete control over all souls across the infinite Multiverse, and is capable of controlling their flow or reincarnating them after their destruction, as well as using them to override entire Multiverses with new ones), Life and Death Manipulation (Capable of instantly killing comparable enemies with Voice of God, bypassing all kinds of resistances and durability), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Far superior to the likes of the Norns, whose influence over Time and Fate bounds even Demons who exist beyond all of space and time), Information Manipulation, Power Nullification (Completely nullifies all statistics amplifications from all foes with Dekaja), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Scaling from lesser entities capable of administrating and manipulating all concepts that comprise the world and define its past, present and future as if they were merely Information on a computer program), Void Manipulation (Characters far weaker than Creator Nanashi can completely destroy beings of nothingness with nothing but normal attacks, and control the primordial void of nothingness that consumes and erases everything that comes in contact with it, even concepts and the Information that comprises reality on a fundamental level), Probability Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire Attacks that pierce all resistances with Inferno of God, Ice Attacks that pierce all resistances with Hailstorm of God, Lightning Attacks that pierce all resistances with Lightning of God, Force Attacks that pierce all resistances with Tornado of God), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Illusion Creation, Durability Negation (Can leave comparable enemies at the brink of death, bypassing all resistances), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Cloning/Duplication, Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience Attack Potency: At least Outerverse level (Far stronger than both Lucifer and Merkabah, having defeated and killed both of them in rapid succession. Fought with the likes of Inanna, and is stronger than Shesha in his Third Resurrection, with the act of him joining either Lucifer or Merkabah's forces being enough to make him flee from the scene. In the Massacre / Anarchy route, he easily stomped and killed all of his former friends, who all fought with Lucifer and Merkabah alongside him. Fought with Krishna as Vishnu-Flynn, and could inflict enough damage to him that Flynn, one of his components, died amidst the battle, forcing Krishna to separate from him before being effortlessly killed by Nanashi. Fought with the Infinite Heads of the True Form of YHVH, and was capable of using his own Observation abilities to strip him away from his divinity and status as the Omnipotent Creator God of the Universe, demonizing his nature and reducing him to a state that could be slayed without destroying all of existence) | At least Outerverse level (Usurped YHVH's position and status as The One True God, replacing him as the new will and creator of a new Multiverse. Assisted in the defeat of Stephen alongside Kazuya, Aleph, Demi-fiend and Flynn) Speed: Irrelevant | Omnipresent as Creator Nanashi (Took YHVH's old Throne and Position to himself, and should thus have a similar nature to him as the embodiment and creator of the Multiverse) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant | Irrelevant as Creator Nanashi Striking Strength: At least Outerversal | At least Outerversal Durability: At least Outerverse level | At least Outerverse level Stamina: Vastly Superhuman | Infinite as Creator Nanashi Range: Standard melee range, up to Hundreds of meters to at least Outerversal | At least Outerversal upon usurping YHVH's Throne Standard Equipment: Ame-no-Habakiri (A holy sword that can kill gods, destroy magical barriers and even negate regeneration), Stradavari (The strongest gun in the game, with a power value worth of 660) Intelligence: Considered a prodigy demon hunter, and is capable of doing battle with and defeating powerful Gods and Demons, such as Beelzebub, who leads entire armies of Demons alongside Lucifer himself, and Krishna as Vishnu-Flynn | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: His powers derive from Dagda, and he will start to fall apart and die if his connection to him is severed | None Notable as Creator Nanashi Notable Attacks/Techniques: Godslayer Nanashi Akasha Arts: Nanashi creates the palms of the four elements of nature (Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth), before unleashing them at the opponent. Riot Gun: Nanashi shoots a bullet from his gun to the sky, before a rain of billions of bullets descend down on the opponent in the shape of lightning bolts. Trisagion: Nanashi fires a blazing inferno of hellfire from his hands at the opponent, burning them down to ashes, and even burning down their ashes. If the enemy, however, survives, this attack can deal a burn that continuously harm them. Ice Age: Nanashi unleashes his magic at his surroundings, dropping the temperature to below Absolute Zero, causing huge spikes of trees to appear and harm the opponent, as well as encasing them in blocks of ice, before they shatter apart with the ice. If the enemy, however, survives, this attack can freeze them cold in their places, trapping them in a huge block of ice. Thunder Gods: Nanashi releases his magic at his surroundings, causing several lightning bolts to catch the enemy off guard, electrocuting them to death. If the enemy, however, survives, this attack can stun them, paralyzing them in their places, and making them unable to move. Deadly Wind: Nanashi unleashes a huge tornado that can tear apart the enemy, or send them flying away should the enemy be resilient enough to withstand it. Judgement Light: Nanashi releases a huge burst of light that kills off enemies in the blink of an eye. This attack has 80% chance of instantly killing the enemy. Mamudoon: Nanashi creates a circle with several kanji in it on the ground, with said circle being empowered with darkness magic, before said circle explodes, taking down the enemy with it. This attack has 55% chance of instantly killing the enemy. Antichthon: Nanashi releases a huge burst of blinding light at the opponent, destroying them in an instant. Due to the nature of this attack being an Almighty magic attack, it can bypass any kind of shields, including physical and magical. Tetrakarn: Nanashi creates a shield that can block one physical attack no matter how strong said attack is. Makarakarn: Nanashi creates a shield that can block one magical attack no matter how strong said attack is. Tetrabreak: A technique that can break through Tetrakarn or shields that can block physical attacks. Makarabreak: A technique that can break through Makarakarn or shields that can block magical attacks. Luster Candy: A technique that can increase one's attack, defense and speed. Debilitate: A technique that can decrease the enemy's attack, defense and speed. Dekaja: A technique that nullifies all increases in the enemy's attack, defense and speed stats. Dekunda: A technique that nullifies all decreases in one's attack, defense and speed stats. Salvation: A technique that is considered the ultimate healing skill, as it fully heals its user to top condition, removes all stats aliments, debuffs and increases the power of the next attack of its user. Samerecarm: A technique that allows the user to revive an ally to top condition. Estoma: Enduring Soul: A passive technique that revives Nanashi from death and returning him to top condition once. Hellish Mask: A passive technique that allows Nanashi to resist all kinds of aliments (Charm, Mute, Poison, Sleep, Panic, Bind, Sick and Daze) Awakened Power: An ability that Nanashi received once choosing whether to destroy the Cosmic Egg or to keep it to create Dagda's new universe. This ability defines one's willpower, giving him a special ability exclusive to only said person. In Nanashi's case, this ability allows his attack to hold the Pierce effect, where his attack would negate the resistances of his opponents, regardless of their resistance (Physical or Magical) Observation: An ability that is described as being the power to "assign an answer to that which has no answer" and give form and structure to the formless. It is an abstract force, and a power granted by The Axiom to Humans, which shapes reality itself on a fundamental level, and the reason concepts and phenomena are personified into living beings, in the form of Gods and Demons, as well as the reason many of them are debased as being Demons or Saints by latter religions and different faiths, as the collective understanding and perception of Humans is capable of reshaping their very nature, either giving them consciousness, and raising them as Supreme Gods or latter turning them into mere fallen demons and angels whose powers are but a pale shadow of the might they once held. Although all Humans possess the power Observation to small degrees, it is normally needed entire civilizations of them in order to affect reality on a meaningful way to create and shape Gods and Demons. However, as a Messiah, a special individual bestowed by The Axiom itself upon humanity in times of need, Nanashi's powers of Observation vastly exceed that of normal Humans, being fully capable of reproducing feats that would take hundreds of Humans by himself, with him being capable of debasing even Transcendental Supreme Gods such as YHVH, who had his Omnipotence and connection to the world he embodied denied in the Final Battle, turning him into a mere Demon that could be permanently killed in spite of ties with The Axiom itself. Creator Nanashi After killing YHVH, Nanashi was able to take over his role as the One True God of the Multiverse, giving him even more power than before, as well as the following abilities that he inherited from YHVH himself alongside his other former abilities that are stated above: The Voice of God: YHVH's strongest attack. Through his absolute word, YHVH speaks that which is his desire and unquestionable command, sending an immensely powerful wave of energy towards his opponent, that will instantly bring his death on contact. Miracle: YHVH shouts "Repent", sending out a wave of energy that both rips away vast amounts of his foes' magical energy, but also leaves them at the brink of death (With 1 HP, in gameplay terms). Much like Voice of God, it is unavoidable. *'Mediaharan:' A skill that instantly heals YHVH to his maximum health. The Covenant: As humanity perceives YHVH as the one true god, observation causes YHVH to be the one true god, causing allowing him control over humanity’s observation. Thus, so long as humanity perceives YHVH as the one true god, he is incapable of being harmed normally due to his divine nature. Furthermore, all other demons and gods are perceived by humanity to be merely parts of his narrative, causing them to be vilified and fall from grace, becoming demons below YHVH and enforcing his narrative of being the only divine being, causing beings like Baal to become lower demons such as Beelzebub. YHVH’s Covenant also binds all gods except himself to language, making gods like Dagda, who were once one with all of reality, limited by the language of humanity, changing them greatly. Mad Creator-God: Yahweh is a Jewish god, whose name consists of four letters of God representing the four basic stages of the creation process. This is the supreme being, the one who created the universe and is it, God the Creator. His only limitation is the cosmic power standing above him - the Great Will. Elements of Omnipotence: Yahweh is free to manipulate his created worlds or beings. He created the universe from the multiverse, several older worlds, and his own dimension, above all of this. He also created beings like Satan for the realization of the Court, several avatars like Cagucuchi and Brahman - to control the universes, and Lucifer and Merkabah - only for war, intimidation of people, the only beings over which he lost control because of the Great Will. Higher magnetite: The basis of the strength of each being, the original energy originating from the higher space beyond the universe. Yahweh has a huge supply of magnetite, and it is the source of strength for many gods. Omnipresence: Yahweh has a full omnipresence within his creations, and moreover, he himself is the entire universe, all the spaces, and beings that he created. Inside the universe it is everywhere, but it can not be seen or felt, but everything, except for the above-described exception, is subject to his will, his script. His "material" form, which is an infinite number of golden heads, is found only in the higher dimension of Yahweh, a place that goes beyond the universe and surpasses it as if it were an older dimension lower. ** Immortality: As God, Yahweh is immortal while the universe exists. Even if his true form is defeated and disappears, the concept of God will remain, revive it, and in a form that transcends the previous one. For the complete destruction of Yahweh, it is necessary to destroy all that he created. He is also completely invulnerable to all types of attacks of all aspects and concepts of the universe. Nigh-Omniscience: Yahweh sees and knows everything that happens, has happened and will occur throughout the universe, but only if it is not related to the superior power of the Great Will. Avatars: As God, Yahweh has many aspects and avatars in the universe for dealing with people and for other purposes. The main ones are: *'Kagatsuchi:' The aspect of creation, which carries out the processes of destruction and creation of worlds within the multiverse. *'Sabaoth:' The aspect of leadership, whose name also translates as "Lord of the armies of Israel." Applies physical attacks and absorbs all the elements. *'Shaddai:' Aspect of the destruction of the almighty god. Controls and applies techniques based on light and darkness. *'Elohim:' The aspect that has control over the fire is immune to metal influences, light, darkness and fire. *'Ancient of Days:' The messenger of God, the messenger of destruction, carrying out the fall of mankind once in one cycle of the universe. *'Metatron:' The voice of God, one of the mechanical angels, the personal army of Yahweh. Kazuyu: The weapon of Yahweh for the destruction of the Earth, the nine-headed dragon from Japanese folklore. Divine Wave: Deals a large amount of damage to all enemies. Inferno of God: Causes a large amount of fire damage to all opponents, ignoring their defense. Hailstorm of God: Causes a large amount of ice damage to all enemies, ignoring their defense. Lightning of God: Causes a large amount of electricity damage to all enemies, ignoring their defense. Tornado of God: Causes a large amount of ice damage to all enemies, ignoring their defense. God's Mouth: Omnipotent attack, assuredly killing one enemy. Miracle: An all-powerful attack that reduces the health of all enemies to the possible minimum. Luster Candy: Increases the level of attack, defense, and speed of dexterity of all allies. Debilitate: Lowers all the characteristics of all opponents. Divine Harmony: Removes all effects from all enemies. Crush: Causes great physical damage to one enemy. Rampage: Inflicts average physical damage on multiple targets from 6 to 8 times. Planned Chaos: Inflicts average damage with an aspect of omnipotence with the ability to lure to his side, immobilize or cause panic in the opponent. Black Hole: Takes away the magical power of all opponents. Supernova: Causes tremendous almighty damage to all enemies. Infinite Power: Increases all its characteristics to the maximum possible. Unending Curse: Completely reduces all the characteristics of all opponents to the possible minimum. Key: Godslayer Nanashi | Creator Nanashi Category:Muhammedmco Category:Tier 1